Kazoku No Kizuna
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha, but with him comes two children. Both twins, and six years old. Sasuke says that they are Naruto's children. With the elders interested in them, and most of Konoha against Sasuke, and hist children. How will they overcome this. NaruSasu, mentions of Mpreg.
1. Introduction: Sasuke returns

Okay I know I need to complete my current stories without going back to others, but you have to admit, that some of these ideas are good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to the respected creator. The only ones I own are the ocs.

* * *

><p>A teenager stood outside the gates of Konoha. He had raven black hair, which rested between his shoulder blades. His bangs partially concealed his onyx colored eyes. He wore grey pants. His shirt was short sleeve and a turtleneck. It was navy blue in color. On the back is the Uchiha symbol. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. This teenager is the S-Class criminal Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

Hiding underneath the cloak, clinging too his shirt were two children. Both were six years of age, and twins. One was a male, and the other was a female. The male had black hair, with blond highlights. His eyes were a navy blue color. His skin was pale, and he wore an expressionless mask. On his cheeks are six whisker like scars. Three on each side. The female had blond color hair, with black highlights. Her eyes are a very bright blue, like an endless sparkling ocean. Unlike her brother, her face had a very bright, slightly irritating grin that reminded Sasuke of Naruto.

Sasuke had lowered their chakra levels, hoping the ANBU wouldn't be able to find them. Just as they were about to step into Konoha, four ANBU appeared. Sasuke could recognize one of them by their chakra levels. "Shikamaru." Sasuke says. The one in front of him nods, and the others leave. SHikamaru takes his mask off, and looks sternly at Sasuke. "Why did you return Uchiha?" He asks.

Sasuke decides to take off the Akatsuki cloak, and Shikamaru's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Sasuke place a hand on the blonds shoulder, to keep her steady. She seemed like she wanted to take off, and explore the village. "Before you say anything, I would like too introduce you too my two children." Sasuke said. He gestured towards the black haired one. "He is Itachi Uzumaki Uchiha." He told Shikamaru, who nodded. Then he gestured to the blond. "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha." Then Sasuke looks at Shikamaru in the eyes. "They are the children of Naruto and me. It's a long story, but it has something to do with Kyuubi." He told him. Shikamaru shakes his head, and silently mumbles troublesome. "When did you give birth?" He asks. He's already pieced together everything, he just wants it confirmed by Sasuke. "When I was thirteen, I had already known I was pregnant before I left Konoha, that's one of the reasons I left. I used the excuse I was going to Orchimaru, but in truth, I had decided to escape to the Land of Snow, where I was welcomed. I only decided to return, because I can't act as both a mother and father to them." Sasuke told him.

Shikamaru still didn't buy it. "That doesn't really explain anything at all you know that Sasuke." Sasuke nods. He had figured that would be the case. "You know how Konoha is Nara, they would shun us. The elders would try to take them, and use them to become a weapon. I can't allow that Nara." Sasuke quietly tells him.

Shikamaru nods in understanding. "So, now that your older, and their older, your hoping to live together with Naruto. Well, that makes sense. You didn't really betray Konoha, except for running away. I'm sure Hokage-Sama, would agree to let you back in. And Uchiha-san, if you need any help against the elders just tell me." Shikamaru states. Sasuke nods his head. Finally Shikamaru sighs. He led Sasuke through the village. He got many people who are glaring at him. It causes Sasuke to fidget. He brought this on himself. They quietly walked to the Hokage tower, while Kushina looked around excited.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think. This was the first fanfiction I had ever made, not the first I decided to post. So I hope you like, please follow, and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter one: Dejua Vu

Okay so heres the first Chapter guys. I really hope you enjoy. This is where Naruto meets his children.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Tsunade as it turns out, was drinking sake in her office again. It was a surpise when she was tackled by a girl with blond hair, and black highlights. She kind of reminded Tsunade of a chibified version of Naruto's sexy jutsu. "Oh, so this is baa-chan. So, she's the one who healed mom (Sasuke)." The girl said. Tsunade felt a vein start to pop. Before she could act, a boy with black hair, and blond highlights walked over to her.<p>

He grabbed the girl, and smacked her in the back of the head. The girl grabbed her head. "That hurt you teme!" The girl screeched. The boy just shrugged his shoulders. "Then show some respect dope, or should I call you Usuratonkachi. its hard to decided with the way you act. Anyways this is the Hokage you're talking too." The boy told her. "I'm not a dope and Usuratonkachi!" "Yes you are." "Are not!" "Are too." They started arguing back and forth.

Shikamaru sighed, watching the children fight. "What is the meaning of this Nara?" Tsunade questioned. Shikamaru sighed, mumbling about how troublesome this all is. "Actually Sasuke Uchiha has returned." He told her in a bored tone. Tsunade's eye brow twitched in anger. Finally she noticed Sasuke, who stood close by the door. He was watching as the two of his children fought.

Tsunade almost thought of calling the ANBU, but after seeing Sasuke's expression, she decided against it. "So, what are you doing back here?" She questioned. Her voice contained venom, and Sasuke flinched. "I was hoping to be accepted back into the village, and too see Naruto." He quietly answered. Tsunade gave a a short laugh. "So, why should I care?" She asked. Sasuke clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white.

Shikamaru sighed, and finally stepped in. "Hokage-sama, these two children are Uchiha. The mother was Sasuke Uchiha, and the father is Naruto Uzumaki." He told her. Tsuande sighed. "I realized that when long before Sasuke left. When Sasuke had vomited the morning before he left." She told him.

Sasuke felt really embarrassed. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, but he didn't say anything. "Fine, but on two conditions." Tsunade said. She looked seriously at Sasuke, who nodded. "The first condition is that you keep it hiding that their of the bloodline of the Uchiha, Namimkaze, and Uzumaki." She told him. Sasuke's eyes went wide, not hiding his shock. "Wait, what?!" He nearly shouted. Tsunade gave a slight smirk, pleased that she was able to crush the Uchiha's mask. "Their grandfather is the fourth Hokage."

Sasuke only nodded, too overcome by Sasuke to use his voice. "The second condition is you become a Shinobi of the Leaf again, of course you will be placed on a team with Naruto. You will stay with Naruto, and are too be with him at all times. You are too follow his orders completely. You must enter those two into the Ninja academy, though judging by how they are, I highly doubt it will be a challenge." She finished.

Sasuke gave a small sigh. "I'm Sorry Hokage-Sama, but those two might not be accepted. They both have the nine tails in them. Though it took a different personality. My son Itachi, has the nine-tail raven, called Yagashi. My daughter, Kushina has the nine-tail wolf Shiromi. I've have a tailed beast inside me. It was the female side of the Kyuubi, and she calls herself Yumi. She's a nine-tail cat." Sasuke explained.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I understand, but its fine. I'm going to write a letter to Killer Bee. He will be able to train you, and your children on how to control the tailed beasts. Anyways, since you're going to be agreeing, I will have Shikamaru escort you too Iruka's where Naruto is staying."

They walked down the streets, and finally came to Iruka's house. Sasuke knocked, and Iruka answered. His eyes went wide. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a small smile. "I've come to live with Naruto." He said. He turned to Itachi. "Itachi, can you go get a lay out of the land, and come back to me?" He questioned. Itachi nodded. "Yes, I can mother." He responded. He vanished in a puff of smoke. "Naruto is there father if you are wondering Iruka-sensei." He says. Iruka's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Iruka got angry, not at Sasuke. No, he felt that maybe Sasuke left, because Naruto rejected Sasuke. He marches right back into his house. "NARUTO!" He yells. Sasuke smiles when he hears Naruto's voice. "What did I do?" The terrified voice asked. "Itai!" The same voice shouted, at the sound of a loud smack. "How could you abandon your children like that?" Iruka asked angry. He dragged Naruto to the entrance of the house. Naruto's eyes went wide. "Sasuke?" He questioned. Sasuke nodded, though he was nervous.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't handle the quiet anymore, and he hugged Naruto. He was happy to be back, and even happier to be with Naruto. Their children looked at them. Itachi's cheeks were dusted a light pink., and he looked down at the ground. Kushina however was wide eyed, and just watched. "So this is our dad? He's suppose to be rival to our mother? Man, he doesn't even look that strong! Hey teme, what do you think?" She looked over at Itachi, who glared at her. "Shut it Usuratonkachi." He said. She glared right back at him.

They both glared at each other. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Alright you two, how about I take you to the training field so you can spar. Hey Sasu-chan, don't they remind you of us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at being call Sasu-chan. "Yea, they do dope." He said. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke only smiled, glad to finally be back in Konoha, at last.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's done. Next chapter, you will see Itachi, and Kushina spar. There move set is unique, even to their fathers. They both have amazing chakra control, and amazing amount of chakra. We're going to see Miniato's flash step, since they learned it by accident, and then started to master it. Sasuke taught both Itachi, and Kushina Chidori, and Rasengan. So please review, and no haters either. I will take some well thought out criticism though.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Itachi vs Kushina: Training 1

Okay second chapter. Please review this chapter, and tell me what you guys think. Listen to Strong and Strike from the Naruto ost, when reading this.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Itachi faced each other. Naruto, and Sasuke were standing on the side. Kushina quickly did hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She shouted excitedly. Twenty clones of her appeared. Itachi sighed, knowing that his sister always did this. "Really dope, can't you think up another strategy?" He questioned. Kushina, and the clones eyes narrowed. "Shut up teme!" They shouted. Over on the side lines, both Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. "They remind me of us." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. He had noticed that when they were three years old. They were so similar to them.<p>

Three clones rushed at Itachi. One threw a kick at Itachi's head, and he used his arm to block it. The clone quickly twisted, and aimed its fist. Itachi brought his foot up. He kicked the clone in the stomach, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then threw three Shuriken at ten other clones, and they vanished. He quickly did hand seals. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" He shouted. A fire ball shout out of his mouth, and hit the rest of the clones. Just in time Kushina jumped back. "So Sasuke, you taught him that?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't tell me you favored Itachi more." Sasuke turned and shot a glare at him. "Don't be stupid, both Kushina and Itachi have the same Jutsu's. They just like different ones. You'll see." They didn't talk after that.

Kushina scowled at Itachi. She was cursing her twin in her mind. "Fine you want to be like that, then lets do this." She said. She held her hand out, and a clone appeared behind her. It began to form the Rasengan. Naruto tensed slightly. "Shouldn't we stop this?" He questioned. Sasuke didn't say anything. Itachi quickly did hand seals, and the sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard. "Yes sister, I think we should." He said. By now they were attracting several ANBU, and Jounin. One of which was Kakashi, and Iruka.

Kakashi appeared behind near the two parents. "I don't suppose you want to explain this." He said. Sasuke just looked at him dully. "I trained them, their the children of Naruto and me." He stated. _'It explains why they can use Rasengan, and Chidori.' _Kakashi thought. Iruka was grown worried however.

They both charged at each, it was so fast that only someone of Jounin level would be able to see it. The Rasengan and Chidori collided. It was amazing to say the least. Kushina, and Itachi were thrown back. "Tch, I knew that wouldn't work." Kushina said. She did hand seals again, but this time she had the Sharingan activated. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Isn't that a mixture between the hand seals of the Rasengan, and Chidori?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. He had taught them, that the Rasendori. A move that combines the Rasengan, and Chidori. It's power was so great, only one with a lot of Chakra, and skilled chakra control can use it. Though Kushina lack in chakra control, she has basically and infinite amount of chakra. Sasuke turned his attention to Itachi. Itachi on the other hand, has near infinite amount of chakra, and good chakra control. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "So, what is that move?" He questioned. Sasuke gave a small smile. "It's called the Rasendori. Its like Kakashi said, a mixture between the Chidori, and Rasengan. It would kill those who don't have a lot of chakra, and skilled chakra control. Those two have it sort of. They'll be drained afterwards." He said.

The sound the Rasendori made was a mixture between the Chidori, and Rasengan. The Rasendori's form was unique. Kushina had to pump some of Shiromi's Chakra in it, causing the Rasengan in the middle to become pink. The Chidori covered her hand. Itachi did the same thing, the difference was the Rasengan in the middle stayed the same, and the Chidori became black. They rushed at each other, and when it contacted, the group of spectators, had to brace themselves. The power was so great, that it formed a creator on contact. Still Itachi, and Kushina hanged on. Finally they were blown back, and both Naruto and Sasuke vanished. Sasuke grabbed Itachi, and Naruto grabbed Kushina. They were both unconscious.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Lets get them back. Their only drained of chakra. Kushina is normally never this drained. Anyways, Kakashi." Sasuke said. Kakashi tensed. The Sharingan flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "Go tell Tsunade, that perhaps she should make them Ninja. I think Naruto, and I can watch out for our own children." He said. Kakashi nodded.

* * *

><p>Kushina woke up before Itachi. She remembered them fighting, and was slightly surprised that she had passed out. Normally it was Itachi who passed out. She turned to look at Itachi. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, both Itachi, and she defended their mother. Her mother had figured through some type of link between him and Naruto, that their father was in trouble. She silently goes over to Itachi. "Hey teme wake up!" She shouts. Itachi groans, and turns over in his bed. He goes further into his blankets. "Go away dope!" He says. Kushina sighs, and comes under the blanket with Itachi. "What are you doing?" He asked. Kushina doesn't say anything. "We're twins it doesn't matter if we sleep together." She said. Itachi didn't reply, and Kushina felt in him cuddle closer.<p>

Itachi was super clingy, and really relies on Kushina. When they were three and four Itachi would break down, if Kushina wasn't around. He was dependent on her. Their mother finally grew tired of it, and told Kushina that as his sister to protect him. So, she stayed with him at all times. Both Kushina, and her mother have noticed that he seems to be going on the same path as their mother. They were both hoping that her father would change him.

* * *

><p>"So how long until they wake up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. He had no idea, and wasn't worried. Naruto was about to say something, when he felt a pair of lips on his. A seductive smile went across Sasuke's face when he licks the bottom of Naruto's lip. Then their tongues collide. When they part a trail of saliva falls. "How about we take this to the bedroom?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. Sasuke nodded. "Lets." He said. He led Sasuke to the bedroom, and throughout the night nobody was able to get any sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>And done. Yeah this was just to introduce you to Kushina and Itachi's fighting style. I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot. Please leave a review, and don't ask for longer chapters.<p> 


	4. Chapter Three: Explanation

Okay I know I have to explain how this all happen. Their life outside, will be in another fanfiction I'm planning to make. A prequel to this, if you will. Also those conflicted by how old Kushina and Itachi are shouldn't be. Kakashi was young. Anyways, thanks for helping with my spelling. I had no sleep so my brain wasn't functioning as well. Anyways please enjoy and review. If you missed it the first time. Itachi has black hair, and blond highlights. Kushina has blond hair, and black highlights. A combination of both Naruto, and Sasuke's hair color. Shikamru didn't freak, because he's cool like that. Tsunade already guessed, but wasn't sure. Naruto well you know how he is. While Kakashi is Kakashi do you think he would really freak out over something like this. The others definitely will freak out though so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Read first Chapter (This gets old way to fast.)

* * *

><p>It was morning when Sasuke woke up. Beside him was Naruto. They were both naked, and Sasuke sighed as he got up. He quietly went to the bathroom, to take a shower. Everything was so peaceful, and it was hard to believe. He felt like something was going to happen soon, and that's what made the raven worried. He always trusted his instincts.<p>

After Sasuke was done with the shower he got dressed and headed to the living room. Standing there was Kakashi and Iruka making out. Sasuke kicked the wall, and they both jumped. "Oh, Sasuke your up." Iruka said. Sasuke nodded. Kakashi had a strange look in his eyes. Sasuke glared at him. "So, how did you get pregnant?" He questioned. Sasuke's face instantly turned red.

He didn't say anything at first fidgeting. "The nine tailed fox." He simply stated. Both Kakashi, and Iruka look at him to explain. "Kurama used it's chakra to create a womb inside me. It caused everything to be arranged differently. The amount of his chakra I got is half. That's how I gained his female side." He explained. They both nodded, but Iruka seemed to want to ask something. Sasuke waited. "What about those two being so skilled at a young age?" He asked. Sasuke smirked. "Their our children, so it would make sense for them being skilled. Now, if you don't mind I have to go wake up Kushina, Itachi, and the dope." Sasuke said.

After he left the room, Kakashi turned to Iruka. "Well now, I must say that they are good parents. Though I never expected Sasuke to be the uke." Kakashi said. Iruka smacked him in the back of the head. "Why aren't you surprised by anything that happened?" Iruka asked. Kakashi laughed at this. "It should be obvious, with those two nothing would surprise me anymore. They've always had a weird relationship." Kakashi told him. Then something came to Iruka. "Was it really Sasuke who killed Danzo, and went insane?" He questioned. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I think I know why. I found some files of Danzo, and when I looked at them, they talked about having taking the children. I didn't understand it, but now I do. The children were Itachi, and Kushina." Kakashi explained.

Iruka's eyes widen. "So Sasuke got the help of the Akatsuki, and he was consumed by his tailed beast hatred. Of course! It's a mothers protective instincts that made him act. He would have destroyed anything, and decided to blame the village!" Iruka suddenly said. Kakashi smirked and picked Iruka up. "W-what are you doing?" He asked. Kakashi didn't say anything leading him to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Sasuke entered the twins room. Kushina and Itachi were in the same bed like always. Kushina was a like Naruto, though she could gain Sasuke's personality. Itachi was more like his Sasuke and his dead uncle, but also could gain Naruto's personality. Sasuke smiled at the sight of them. He gently shook Kushina, and then Itachi. They both woke up. "Hey go take a shower and brush your teeth. After I wake Naruto up, I'm going to be making breakfeast." Sasuke told them. They groaned and got up, sleepily heading to the bathroom.

Then Sasuke headed to their bedroom. Naruto was still asleep, and was now snoring. Sasuke smiled softly, and then the smile transformed into a mischief grin. He quickly did hand seals, and then smirked. "Water Sytle: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted. A large dragon of water appeared, and crashed into the sleeping blond, causing him to wake up.

Naruto glared at Sasuke who only smiled at him. "Good your awake, get dressed. I'm going to make some breakfeast." He said. "Hey Teme get back here!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke quickly exited the room, and headed for the kitchen. He started to cook, and sometime later was done. He grabbed some plates, and placed them on the table. He then brought out the food.

The first to come was Itachi, and Kushina. They were arguing about what Jutsu was better. They sat down at the table. Sasuke waited for Naruto, and screamed in surprise when he felt arms wrap around him. He quickly turns around, and finds the blond standing there. "You idiot!" Sasuke shouted, and brought his fist down on Naruto's head. Naruto whined, and was rubbing his head. "Anyways lets eat." Sasuke said. They sat down, and began eating like a family. Sasuke watched, and then he smiled. They were finally a true family.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. Sorry I haven't updated any of my NaruSasu stories, I hope this will hold you over until I can get some more inspiration. <em>


End file.
